


Star Gazing

by aobao3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Angst, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobao3/pseuds/aobao3
Summary: Although Jackson always wanrned me not to talk to him, I always found myself intrigued my the mole-speckled boy. I often found myself wondering if his moles continued past his neck. If they made patterns against his skin like constellations. If looking at the would be like star gazing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy! This is my first work on ao3 so it’s obviously not very good! I apologize in advance for any spelling errors or plot holes! As this is my first work, I encourage requests or constructive criticism! Hope you all enjoy x

As I watch the clock tick agonizingly slowly, I remind myself that it’s the last day of senior year, and soon all my troubles would hopefully be over. 

One trouble in particular that I haven’t managed to escape for years, Jackson. Throughout most of high school, Jackson threatened and abused to the point where even I started to believe the horrible things he said .

He not only abused he mentally, but physically as well. I often found myself wearing long sweaters even when it was hot out to try and hide all the bruises that were left after Jackson’s ‘punishments’. 

I never had many friends, mostly because Jackson was possessive to the point where if he saw me so much as talk to another guy he would do and say unspeakable things. 

My fingers absentmindedly ghost over my forarm, where bruises are still sore from yesterday’s punishment after I wore shorts that were too short for Jackson’s liking. 

Although today, everything is going to change. Today is that day I finally break it off with Jackson. And tell him that if he hurts me again I will contact the police. 

It’s not that I haven’t thought about going to somebody about it before, it’s just that I was scared out of my mind of what Jackson would do it she found out. 

The bell rings and snaps me out of my thoughts. Last period is over and it’s time to do what I’ve been dreading all day. 

As I exit Beacon Hills High School, I see countless groups of friends excitedly chattering about what’s to come. My eyes fall to a particular group, filled with people who never cease to make eachother laugh, and who seem to be as close as you can get when it comes to friendship. 

One particular guy in this group, Stiles Stilinski, catches my eye. Although Jackson always wanrned me not to talk to him, I always found myself intrigued my the mole-speckled boy.

I often found myself wondering if his moles continued past his neck. If they made patterns against his skin like constellations. If looking at the would be like star gazing.

I was once again snapped out of my thought by a sharp pain in my side, and glace up to see Jackson looming over me with his hand dug  
into my side. 

“See something you like?” Jackson says, and you could hear the venom dripping from his words as he speaks. “N-no is course not Jax it’s just- um.. nothing.”. 

Jackson scoffs and keeps walking, dragging me towards his car and opening the door. To any bystander, this seemed like a normal, sweet gesture that a boyfriend would do. To me, I see a threatening glare that’s boring into me. 

Once I get into his porche, he begins to drive haphazardly towards his house, not paying attention to any speed limits or traffic lights. “J-Jackson! Slow down!” 

“Why? Are you afraid you’re going to get hurt? Tell me, if you get hurt, who exactly is going to miss you? I know I certainly won’t. And it’s not like you have any friends!” 

At his words, I feel my blood boil. How dare he say that! “Are you kidding me Jackson? I don’t have any friends because throughout all of high school, YOU kept me from getting any! Saying that you were all I needed and even making me feel bad for desiring friendship and love!”

I get so caught up in pouring my heart out that I barely register him pulling into his driveway until he slams the breaks and gets out, moving to my side to open the door. 

I immediately regret what I said as soon as I see his rage. I get out of the car and he slams the door, making me flinch. 

As he opens up the door I start to notice storm clouds approaching and immediately know that it will soon start raining. 

Once we’re inside, I close the door and am immediately struck down. I lift my head to see Jackson walking away. 

“Jackson..” I say in a small voice. “I wanted to talk to you about something” . “And what is that sweetheart?” He says, feigning innocence.

“Well.. uh. I was thinking that..” I say, obviously nervous. “Spit it out already, I don’t have all day”. I wince at his words, worried about how he’ll react to it. 

I take a deep breath and say “I think we should break up.” Immediately I regret saying it as I see the sheer and utter rage in his expression as he strikes me. 

“I- I’m just going to leave now..” I say, I’m hopes that he’ll let me go. My words are accentuated with a loud clap of thunder. 

At that he smirks and says, “ok then.” At first I’m confused before he opens the door and shoves me out saying “have fun walking all the way home in the rain then, Bitch.” 

He then slams the door in my face leaving me speechless. I unconsciously start to cry as my face stings from the strikes. I bring my hand to my face and it my horror realize I’d started bleeding with the sheer force of his blow. 

I don’t know what was going through my head when I decided that this would be a good idea, how on earth I thought that I’d be able to get away that easily.

I start waking down the street and it sinks in that I’d have to walk all the way home, which was at least 5 miles from his house, in the pouring rain. 

As I keep walking, I start to feel weak at the knees and dizzy, probably from the way my head hit the ground after the first strike. 

The pain in my head intensifies as I keep walking and I realize that I’m not going to make it home. My head begins to blur and right before everything goes black, I hear a voice calling my name.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok!! Second chapter here we go! Sorry that last one was really crappy but whatever! Hope you enjoy x

At first, when I woke up on an unfamiliar sofa, I’m aan unfamiliar room I got extremely worried. All the worst possibilities rushed through my head. But now all I can register is a dull ache all over my body and hushed voices I’m coming from another’s room. 

As I slowly sit up, I hear the voices stop. When I look up, I see the last two people I was expecting to see. None other than Stiles Stilinski and Scott McCall. 

As soon as they see I’m awake, they rush towards me and sit down on either side of me. Stiles looks hesitant but starts to speak, “Um.. hey Y/N. I know answering questions is probably the last thing you want to do right now, but we really need to know how you wound up passing out on the street with a gash in your cheek and a concussion” he says in one breath. 

I immediately frown and touch my cheek, wincing at the sharp sting of pain that courses through me. I see Stiles’ arms flailing as Scott gives him a look and he says “Oh my god I’m so sorry let me get my first aid kit! I can’t believe I started interrogating you without even asking if you were ok!” 

“I-it’s ok..” I say, soon realizing that my voice is hoarse. “O-ok, Scott, you get her some waiter and aspirin, I’ll get the first aid kit! We’ll be right back Y/N!” 

I blink a few times as they rush off, wondering to myself is this is even real, or if I’m just hallucinating and am really just passed out in the street. 

Or maybe I’m still at Jackson’s and I passed out after he hit one time too many. I feel a tear slip down my cheek and immediately wipe it away with my sleeve, hoping they didn’t see me crying. 

I notice that my clothes and hair are still soaked and are starting to get uncomfortable. I hear them both coming back before I see them, their rushing making their footsteps heavy and soon they’re standing in front of me, Stiles holding a little white box and Scott carrying a glass of water and some aspirin. 

I hesitantly take the water and aspirin out of Scott’s hand and as I do so he says “Holy shit!” It startles both me and Stiles as I flinch away. “Sorry it’s just that you’re freezing Y/N!” He says with a look f worry on his face! 

“Oh my god I forgot to get you a blanket or clothes or something to keep you warm!” As he starts to run away I say “Stiles!” He immediately stops and looks at me. “Really it’s ok, I-i’m fine really! I don’t need anything and the gash really isn’t that bad at all..” 

“Y/N.. you don’t look fine. You look hurt! And I’ll hate myself if I don’t help you!” I sigh and say “ok..” 

I take the aspirin and set down the glass of water. Stiles is immediately by my side and opening up the first aid kit. He started to apply the peroxide to the gash and it immediately stings, causing me to wince. 

As he keeps cleaning the wound, I being to think about Jackson, and how now he’s probably sitting in front of his TV, all too proud of himself as he remembers what he’s done to me. How he’s broken me. How I’ll never be the same because of him.

Unknowingly as I’m lost in thought, a tear slips and I look up to see Stiles looking at me. I quickly realize why and go to wipe away the tear but Stiles’ hand stops me. 

We made eye contact for a moment before I break down and start crying my eyes out. He immediately pulls me into a tight hug, Scott soothingly rubbing my back. 

For the first time in years, I actually felt like somebody cared about me, and it’s a feeling I would very much like to experience again. 

Once I’ve stopped crying, Stiles finsihes up on my cheek and I feel comfortable enough to ask for some clothes to wear. 

Stiles gets me some clothes while Scott continues hugging and soothing me. Once he gave me the clothes, I got up and went to the bathroom to change. 

I smiled to myself as I saw what he gave me, a Star Wars t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. 

I change and go back out, they both immediately look at me and have a look of horror on their faces. At first I’m extremely confused but then I realize that I’m wearing a t shirt and the bruises on my arms are most definitely showing, considering they were only given to me a few days ago. 

Stiles rushes towards me and hesitantly grabs my arm, running his finger over the several bruises. I look down, for some reason, I feel ashamed. As if I inflicted this pain upon myself. 

Stiels pulls me into a tight hug and once again I’m sobbing into his shoulder as he whispers reassuring things into my ear and strokes my hair.

After I’ve once again calmed down and stopped crying, we sit back down on the couch and I agree to tell them everything, so I do. 

All about Jackson and his abuse, why I never went to the police, and how I ended up fainting in the middle of the road. 

By the end of it, they both have tears in their eyes and are once again pulling me into a hug. Once we separate, Stiles is the first to speak up, “Listen Y/N, Jackson is a dick. He doesn’t deserve you, never has never will. I can’t believe how terrified he made you and how much pain he has inflicted on your life.It makes me mad just thinking about how he did these things to you. It makes my blood boil just thinking about how alone you must’ve felt all through high school. But no more of that. You’ll never be alone again. I promise.”

And I’m that moment, you not only felt cared about, you also felt love. It’s astoudning to think about how over 4 years with Jackson you neve once felt as loved as this, only half an hour. 

It’s astouding to think about how supportive they were of your past and how they feel so strongly about you safety and feelings. 

“Thank you. Really. In all my life I’ve never felt as loved as I do now. And it’s all thanks to you guys. You barely know me and yet you are so, so supportive.” I say, still in shock at Stiles’ words. 

“It’s really no problem Y/N. But one thing, you do know that we’ll have to tell my father this, right?” 

“You’re father? Why your father?” I say very confused. 

“Well, Y/N, he’s the sheriff.” 

“Oh. Well, surprisingly, I’m ok with that.” I say smiling. And surprisingly, I wasn’t lying.


End file.
